


The Point of Breaking the Rules is Not to Get Caught

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Banter, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Riley is way too loud during sex, Sexting, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, sending nudes, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The problem with trying to have sneaky sex in places they weren't supposed to was Riley, and not for the reason Maya would otherwise think.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Season of Kink





	The Point of Breaking the Rules is Not to Get Caught

Everything about their relationship was perfect. They'd known each other forever, Riley's parents approved of her, even their little lovers' spats didn't last long. Mainly because Riley refused to leave a room with them even a little mad at each other. And naturally, the sex was fantastic.

There was just one tiny little _major_ problem.

Maya liked to sneak quickies in places it was generally Not Okay to fuck in, during school hours. The girls' room, the locker room shower stalls, the supply closet diagonally across from the classroom where they had Study Hall twice a week. On those days, Riley and Maya would finish their work quickly, pretend they needed to go to the library, and duck into the closet once they were sure no one was looking.

This alone wasn't the problem. Sneaking sex when and where they weren't supposed to was fun. No, the problem was Riley and her tendency to be _really fucking loud_ during.

"Okay, honey, you _really_ need to be quiet," Maya hissed, one hand halfway up Riley's shirt and the other awkwardly pressed over her mouth. "See, the point of sneaking around is _not_ getting caught." Riley wriggled away from the latter hand, trying to move it lower.

"I _know,_ " she muttered, "but you make it too hard because it feels so good. I mean, you could just kiss me the whole time, that'd work."

"But we need to breathe, Riles."

"We have-"

"Yes, we have noses." Maya slid her hand out from under her girlfriend's shirt and backed away, causing her to pout. "But you also like when I use my mouth on _other_ places, and I can't do that if we make out the whole time." She undid the top two buttons of the shirt as if to illustrate her point, along with the front clasp to Riley's bra. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I'll try to be quiet?" Riley always tried, just like she tried with everything else she wanted to do better at. Maya knew her failure wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, far from it, but not getting caught came before her pride at being so good at sex.

"Maybe if you bite down on a sock," Maya suggested, lifting her foot to start to take off her shoe, and Riley wrinkled her nose.

"Ewww, then I'd have icky fuzzy foot taste in my mouth and that'd ruin the mood."

"Point taken." Maya wouldn't want that either if she were on the other end. "I think I have a scarf somewhere in here, then," she said, digging around in her bag. She didn't find her scarf, but she did find a bandana she'd meant to wear with an outfit last week and never got around to. With a small sound of triumph, she took it out, folded it, and gestured for Riley to open her mouth. "Bite down on this. It doesn't taste fuzzy, I swear."

Riley did as she was told, looking silly with the piece of orange sticking out of her mouth, but when Maya moved in to squeeze her breasts the resulting moan was much quieter. _Good._ Then Riley was pulling Maya closer, sliding a hand under her top and undoing her jeans with the other. Fingers slid under the waistband of her panties, pressing against her now-aching pussy, and Maya had to bite down on her lip to keep from groaning herself.

(That was the worst part. For all she tried to keep Riley quiet, she herself wasn't exactly a mime during sex, either.)

It went perfectly from there, Riley's fingers rapidly thrusting in and out of her as Maya fucked her in return, kissing her neck and breasts, pressing her into a wall so they wouldn't topple over. With her mouth plugged, Riley had to let her body do all the talking; a thrust of her hips, the hand on Maya's breast occasionally burying itself in her hair and tugging, one leg wrapping around Maya's waist to pull her closer.

As good as Riley could sound during sex, this was even more of a turn-on, and Maya wondered if she could talk her into wearing the gag more often. She slammed her fingers in as deep as she could, thumb pressing into Riley's clit, fucking herself against Riley's own fingers.

When Riley came, all she could do was let out a squeak muffled by the gag, and Maya had to bury her face in her shoulder to keep from shouting her own orgasm to the void.

"Oops," was the first thing she heard upon coming back down. Riley held the now-soggy bandana in her hand, a big hole torn in the middle. "Guess I don't know my own strength. I'll buy you a new one!" Maya snorted, rolling her eyes and taking the ruined cloth, jamming it back into her bag.

"Those things cost like, fifty cents at Demolition or any craft store." She grinned. "Besides, with a little time and effort I can stuff this into a capsule, attach a few straps and presto! DIY ball gag."

"Kinky," Riley giggled. "Just make the capsule stronger, apparently my teeth are made of knives."

"Better than you squealing and someone finding us," Maya said with a shrug as she pulled back to zip up her jeans, readjust her top, and wipe off her hand. "Just be careful next time you go down on me." Riley blushed, 

"Gotcha." She closed her bra and buttoned her shirt back up, fixing her hair and trying to make absolutely sure no one would be able to tell she'd just had sex in a closet. Maya personally didn't care, if anyone knew they sure hadn't said anything about it. And it wasn't like they were the _only_ ones who used the closet, she'd seen condom wrappers and smelled unfamiliar perfume or deodorant in there.

They made it back to study hall, made an excuse about not finding what they needed in the library, and took their seats in the back row. They took out their French books to pretend to study while they texted pillow talk to each other. Or rather, pillow talk plus a boob pic Riley had apparently taken just for Maya the night before.

_Pose like that for me when you wear the ball gag tonight,_ Maya texted back. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were going out on a date, Auggie was sleeping at Doy's, and the house would be theirs.

Maybe she could talk Riley into doing it on her parents' bed.


End file.
